Hidden Pasts and New Identities
by mmmsizzle
Summary: Hermione has a past that no one knows about, one that defies everything she has grown to become. Will it change her when she finds out who she really is? And how does Draco Malfoy play in? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! This is a story in response to ****hopelesslydark's**** challenge for all authors. I have no imagination, but I love to write, so…. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, because the characters are not mine, nor is the**** plot line, which belongs to ****hopelesslydark****….. ****but**** the writing is mine said brightly**

_16 years ago:_

_"What are you doing?!" James Potter looked around the room, at his wife and son, then turned his gaze back to the man before him. "It was for __her own__ good! You would have turned her life into a living hell, and you know it-"_

_"SILENCE!__ Do not pretend to know how my daughter would have lived in my care! As my flesh and blood, she is instantly raised into the highest elite of the __wizarding__ world! She would have wanted for nothing, and yet you chose to put her in the hands of those I despise?! They cannot properly care for my daughter the way that I could have. __And my wife?__ She was merely protecting her own child. She did not deserve to die, especially when you were at fault.__ Did you really think you could escape my wrath? You invade my home and __destroy my family__?! I think not." Raising his wand, he screamed the killing curse, and watched as James Potter's body fell lifeless to the floor._

_Lily Potter screamed, clutching her baby to her chest, and dashed into the hallway, frantically trying to escape the approaching intruder. But the man followed closely, gliding swiftly, fury evident in his eyes.__ Trapping the two in a child's bedroom, the man looked down at them, huddled in a corner. "You destroyed everything that I held dear in this world. It's only fitting that I destroy yours." He shrieked, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a cry, a brilliant flash of green light, __then__ the scene faded into darkness._

Two years ago:

Harry felt a jerk around his navel, and felt himself being pulled into the present. Dumbledore stood next to him calmly, watching for Harry's reaction to the Pensieve. But the scar-headed boy just stared at the ground in utter disbelief of his own memory, which he had just relived.

After a few moments, he raised his eyes to meet the headmaster's blue ones. "Does that mean. I mean, how does no one know about this? Why can't I remember? Does she know? How long have you known-"

Dumbledore raised his hands to stem the flow of questions. "Harry, Harry. Slow down. You were so young, that it required strong magic on my part to release this memory from your mind. This part of your history, and wizarding history, has been withheld from the world for 14 years. If it had been revealed, she would have been subject to so much hate, discrimination, anger. And what child deserves that? Of course she does not know. As of this moment, you and I are the only living souls who know this secret. And so it must remain. Think of what would happen if Hermione Granger knew that she was really Hermione Riddle?"

**AN: so, what do you think? Write me or write ****hopelesslydark**** for ideas! Thanks for any reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I know. Haven't updated this one in a while. My other story, which is how most of you found out about this one, just finished, and I'm avoiding several assignments for my classes. A lack of inspiration also played a part. So not sure about how often updates will be, but I'll do my best. **

**Ok, the situation: It's now seventh year, and the previous chapter took place a few months previously. Also, the war hasn'****t happened yet, but i****s on its way to breaking out.**** Voldemort is still at large, but all the students are at school. And obviously, Dumbledore is still alive. Any questions? Please review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer- not my anything really. Characters are JK Rowling's, plot line is hopelesslydark's. I just write.**

Hermione Granger stretched slowly, blinking her eyes open against the blinding light that invaded her bedroom. She took a deep breath as she adjusted to her surroundings. Smiling, she reflected on how at ease she felt in the Gryffindor dormitory, all the garnet and gold (AN: had to throw that in there. Go 'Noles!). She threw off the covers, and strode to the bathroom.

Once she was finished getting ready for class, Hermione headed down to the common room, where a loud noise greeted her, sending her stumbling backwards. "SURPRISE!!!" She blinked, then broke out into a huge grin. It seemed that the entire Gryffindor house was waiting for her arrival, with balloons, streamers, and eager faces.

"You guys! You didn't have to do all this!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry and Ron at the same time.

Ron beamed, while Harry replied, "It's your seventeenth birthday! Of course we had to. We wanted to." Breaking away, Hermione turned to Ginny, who was patiently waiting her turn for the birthday girl's attention. The redhead grasped Hermione's hands, both girls grinning.

"So…. How does it feel to be a year older? The big 1-7?" Hermione just laughed and shook her head. But Ginny persisted. "Oh come on. This is your last year at Hogwarts, one year away from being of age? How are you not bouncing off the walls right now?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just another day, another year of my life. What makes today so special? It's just the anniversary of the day that my mother birthed me. Speaking of which, I have to send my parents an owl later. But for now," she said, looking at her friends, "we go to breakfast."

The day went smoothly, with classmates wishing Hermione a 'Happy Birthday' all day. Potions was the only class where the teacher didn't add on. Snape's only remark was on her tardiness, which was due to Draco Malfoy locking the door behind him with an advanced spell. Once Hermione broke the spell and stumbled in, she spilled her books all over the floor. While the Slytherins roared with laughter, she struggled to gather them back into her arms and fought back tears. Harry and Ron rushed to the front to help, but Hermione shook them off. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

When they returned to their seats, Harry shot a look at Malfoy. "Knock it off. It's her birthday."

Malfoy stopped laughing, and put a hand on his chest. "Oh my goodness! Is our little Mudblood finally growing up?" he asked, mimicking a falsetto voice. Then he cracked up, back to joking with his cronies. "Maybe she'll finally fill out."

Hermione, safely back in her seat, glared at the blonde, malicious intent in her eyes. He blew a kiss in response.

After class, Hermione approached Malfoy, who was actually alone for once. "Why can't you just leave me alone? And not just today, 'cause I don't really care about my birthday, but really? Really?" She huffed, then waited for his reaction.

He simply stared at her for a minute, then asked, "Why don't you like your birthday?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to stare. _Ok, not what I was expecting._ "That's not the point! Just leave me alone. Go back to whatever hole you and your _pureblooded_ family crawled out of."

Malfoy's eyes flashed. He grasped her upper arm as she made to turn away, holding her captive for the moment. His face neared hers, and although she struggled to free herself, Hermione's eyes conveyed nothing less than determination. The look made Malfoy smirk inside, but he quickly caught himself when he remembered who he was talking to.

"You're nothing more than a filthy little Mudblood. Don't even pretend to be my equal, or anything close to it. Your family isn't worth the spit on my family's shoes."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, there's spit on your shoes now? Too much firewhiskey, ferret?"

Malfoy sneered, and released his hold on her arm. "Happy Birthday, scum."

**AN: maybe a little ooc for Draco, but I haven't quite figured out what's going on yet. I'm just kinda writing. Please review to let me know what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm feeling a little sick and in an effort to avoid homework, I decided to write! If ****there's any**** confusion about what's happening so far, please ask!**

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room later that evening, she found Harry there alone, reading some piece of paper. He hadn't noticed her at first, and when she plopped down on the couch next to him, he jumped in surprise. "Hey Birthday Girl! You scared me!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend, and gave him a wicked grin. "It's my speciality, what can I say? So what's that?"

Harry blinked for a moment, then quickly sat on the piece of paper. "Um, just some homework, trying to get some done early. You know, tired and whatnot. So! How's your day been? Malfoy give you any more trouble?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, he left me alone. Today really wasn't anything special, and I'm glad. Birthdays just aren't all that great to me. Every year, I'm reminded of how different I am. Remember Neville's birthday? How he Floo'd to visit his Gran, who gave him some potion for his warts? My parents can't do that. The best they can do is give me more toothpaste. And I don't want to sound selfish or demanding, but sometimes I wish I was more like everyone else. Is that horrible of me?"

Thoughtfully, Harry examined his best friend. After a long pause, he shook his head. "No. It makes you real. Everyone wishes that their lives were different. I am an obvious example. But you love your parents, Muggle and all, and I don't think you'd really give that up, even if you had the chance."

A smile suddenly took over Hermione's face, and she nodded sincerely. "you know what? You're right! I'm proud of my family! In fact, I'm going to go send Mum and Dad a letter right now! Thanks Harry! You're a great friend!" And with one last bone-crushing hug, Hermione dashed up to the girls' dormitories, leaving harry staring after her. Once she was out of sight, he pulled the paper he had been reading from the couch cushions and reread it.

_Harry,_

_As you know, today is Miss Granger's 17__th__ birthday, and she is of age in the __Wizarding__ World. It is time for her to know her true identity, and I feel it is best to hear such news from a close friend. As such, I'm leaving it to you to inform her. __Please inform me of her response__, the password is __Cinnamon Centipede. Best of Luck!_

_-__Albus__ Dumbledore_

Harry sighed. "Yeah, some friend I am."

**The next day…**

"Cinnamon Centipede." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, the griffin began to turn, revealing the hidden steps leading to Dumbledore's private office. Sighing heavily, Harry began the climb, dreading the conversation he was about to have with the headmaster. He knocked on the oak door, and hearing a bid of welcome, he opened it cautiously.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I expected a visit from you, but not so soon. How did Miss Granger take the news?" Dumbledore leaned over his desk, anticipating Harry's answer.

But Harry merely watched his feet, scuffing the floor. That was answer enough for the headmaster, who sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You haven't told her yet."

"How do I tell someone something like that?! Just come out and say, 'Happy Birthday Hermione, everything you've ever known has been a lie.' I can't, I just can't."

Dumbledore laced his fingers together thoughtfully, examining a flustered Harry with his piercing blue eyes. "I see your dilemma. This task is not easy, and I apologize for putting you in such a difficult position. However, I still feel it best for Miss Granger to hear such life-changing news from a close friend, and as you already know, the task still falls to you. But, I will allow you to make the decision of timing on your own."

A shuffling sound could be heard faintly, causing both the headmaster and student to pause. Seeing Fawkes ruffling his feathers, both shrugged it off. Harry bowed slightly, and turned towards the door. Nearing it, he stopped when he heard Dumbledore continue speaking.

"Keep an eye on Miss Granger, Harry. If Lord Voldemort were to find out his daughter is still alive, he would stop at nothing to reclaim her."

Harry nodded. "I will sir, rest assured."

"Thank you Harry. Could you please send in Mr. Malfoy? He apparently has caused quite a ruckus among the first years." Again, Harry nodded, and opened the door to find Malfoy casually leaning against the wall outside. Sneering, the blonde pushes past Harry into the Headmaster's office, shutting the door behind him.

**AN: hey there. Enjoying the story? Please let me know!! I'd like at least 5 reviews before I continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know. Long time no update. Here's a little bit. More at the bottom**

Malfoy retreated to his dorm, freshly back from his scolding from Dumbledore. He considered what he'd heard through the door to the Headmaster's office. "Granger being the Dark Lord's _daughter?!_ How is that even possible?" he muttered, thinking to himself, eyes scanning the room, yet seeing nothing. He moved to his bed and sat on the edge, putting his head in his hands pensively. Dumbledore's words echoed through his mind. _"Keep an eye on Miss Granger, Harry. If Lord Voldemort were to find out his daughter is still alive, he would stop at nothing to reclaim her."_

There's no exact record of how long he sat there, filtering this information. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "If the Dark Lord would want to 'reclaim' her, it's likely that he'd offer a substantial reward for her recovery. If I led Hermione to him, my status would rise indefinitely! I could be his successor!" Draco jumped to his feet, excitement coursing through his body. But he paused, slowly returning to his perch. "But how to get there? I can't just turn her over to the Dark Lord. No one would believe me- I'd lose what little credibility I have now. I need to buy time. No one knows, so there's no time limit at this point. Now if I can just figure out my course of action…"

_**The next**__** day…**_

"BUGGER!" Ron cursed at the cauldron, which had turned a sunshine yellow, a sharp contrast to the indigo the potion should have become. "I think I fail at life. Harry, would you mind beating me over the head repeatedly with my broomstick?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, contemplating his potion, which was an acid green. "I'm not much better off mate. Hermione, how're you doing?"

Dropping the remaining lacewings into her darkly-colored cauldron, she smiled brightly. "The usual. And no, I'm not bailing you two out again. You heard Snape give the page numbers we had to review, but I suppose Wizard Chess held your fascination last night?" At her words, a confused look passed over Ron's face and he opened his mouth to speak. "Actually Hermione, I-"

"Actually, Ron and I went to visit Hagrid last night. You were writing your parents, and we didn't want to disturb you. Sorry," Harry quickly interjected, stabbing Ron in the ribs with his elbow. The redhead shot his friend a look, raised his eyebrows, then shrugged. "Yeah, what he said." Hermione gave her head a final shake, then returned to her potion.

Once Snape released them from class, the trio headed to the Great Hall for lunch. But just before entering, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. "You know Hermione, you're right about the studying. Because you're so far ahead, you go along and eat. We'll catch up later." Without waiting for a reply, Harry dragged Ron away in the direction of the common room.

"Stupid boys." Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked into the Great Hall alone. Her presence was unnoticed, save by one person. Draco Malfoy watched the girl sit at her table, talking animatedly with Lavendar and Parvati. _What to do, what to do._ And suddenly the lightbulb went off. A wicked smile came over the blonde's face, and he stood, grasping his plate of food in his hands.

Head held high, he strode over to the center aisle of the Hall, which lay between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. As he neared the section where Hermione sat, he slowed, then came to a complete stop directly behind her.

Hermione felt a presence behind her, but assumed it was either Harry or Ron back already. Reaching back to give them a hug, she started, "ten minutes is hardly studyi-" Before she could finish her statement, she felt a sudden weight on her head, followed quickly by a slimy liquid running down her neck, forming rivulets under her clothes. Pudding dripped over her eyes, and a piece of greasy chicken fell into her lap.

She didn't even move for a full five seconds, such was her shock. But when she did, it was hell to pay. Standing up and whipping around in a flash, her blazing eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, who was rolling over himself with laughter, accompanied by the sounds of the entire Slytherin table. Without even thinking, Hermione drew her wand, and in a split second, Malfoy found himself completely paralyzed, a victim of the _Petrificus__Totalus_ curse. Hermione stalked forward, and made to kick the fallen boy, but was quickly lifted off her feet by a certain half-giant. Flailing wildly, she screamed, "Let me at him! Oh, just you wait til I have my wand Malfoy!" Hagrid attempted to soothe the outraged girl, but to no avail.

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! How dare you act in such a disgraceful manner! Detention, both of you." McGonagall's words echoed through Hermione's head. _Detention.__With __Malfoy__Just peachy._

Once free of the Gryffindor's superb spell, Draco smiled inwardly. _That was better than expected. __Detention with Granger.__Can't wait._

**AN: yes, I know it's been a while. I've been meaning to update, but my birthday was last week, and now I have papers and projects and finals and it's killing me! ****Argh****! But I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about. ****Especially my buddy ****katanza****, who is helping me along.**** Gracias mi ****amor****! ; D **

**Anywho****I know the story is ****kinda**** dull right now, but I promise that it will pick up. Sorry for the boringness now, but if you have any ideas or suggestions, I am always open!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know, an update before the month's notice! I was feeling inspired, and although I have two finals that will determine my ****happiness over the Christmas break, I decided to write while I could. So enjoy!**

Professor McGonagall strode into her classroom, typical scowl plastered on her face. She tutted at the two students sitting across the room from one another, sighed, and motioned for them to approach her desk. Hermione scurried to the front of the room to stand, ready for her punishment, a sharp contrast to Draco, who groaned inwardly and took his time moseying to meet the other two occupants of the room. Once both students were paying attention, McGonagall started, "First of all, I don't believe how I can accurately convey my disappointment in the two of you. Such fine students, to put on such an ugly display of inter-house relationships." When she saw that the recipients of her lecture had glassy eyes, she paused, then merely sighed again. "Alright. You are to spend your detention working for Madam Pince in the library, dusting the books, for as long as she requires your assistance." Both students bowed quickly and turned to leave, but McGonagall called them back. "And, if I hear of any more trouble between the two of you, severe punishment will follow. Do I make myself clear?" Yet all she received were brief nods before facing two retreating backs. For the third time in the last five minutes, the aging professor sighed. "I love teaching, I love teaching, I love teaching…"

Once safely out of earshot, Draco and Hermione headed toward the library, Draco practically running to keep up with Hermione's determinedly speedy pace. "Granger, why on earth do you walk so fast?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't walk fast, you just walk slow. But do try to hurry it up. I want this over as soon as possible so I don't have to see your slimy face for a week."

At this, Draco grinned. "You'd miss me after a week? Granger, I didn't know you cared." Hermione suddenly came to a halt, almost forcing Draco to run into her. She turned around, fire in her eyes. "Look. I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with you, and I don't care. Just leave me alone, and I won't have to curse you until you're in the hospital wing for a month. Understood?"

Draco straightened, then raised his hand in an awkward salute, with his elbow higher than his head, his wrist and flat palm reaching to his forehead. Hermione tried to contain her laughter, but it broke through. "What on earth is that?" Draco wrinkled his nose and lowered his arm. "I saw some man doing that on one of your muggle televisions. He was responding to just that quest- What?" he asked exasperatedly, feeling very foolish in response to Hermione's incessant giggling. "Where did you see a muggle television? I thought you hated all of them. Does the term 'Mudblood' ring a bell?" Draco scoffed. "I don't secretly love muggles, if that's what you're asking. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron with father, there was a shop that had several pictures in them. The stupid man tried to sell father one, and the bloody idiot just wouldn't take no for an answer. Called them tellys. Stupid really." Hermione shook her head, having finally controlled her laughter. "Hurry up, we don't want Madam Pince giving us another detention for being late."

'ACHOO' was the most spoken word for the next two hours, as the two students worked side by side, cleaning the ornery books that apparently thought the dust akin to snow, and resented being deprived of their fun. When they had finished two entire bookcases, Hermione declared that she was taking a break. She found a large, circular table, and promptly laid down on it, gazing at the enchanted stars on the ceiling. She just laid there for several minutes, hardly paying attention to her surroundings, only the stars. For the first time all week, her analytical mind was at rest, not thinking about the chemical composition of the stars, or the debates about how old stars really are, but just enjoying _being_. So she most certainly didn't notice Draco Malfoy's careful observation of her, nor that he had stopped working entirely. And he did nothing to spoil this ignorance. Rather, he stayed in the shadows, casually leaning against a bookcase, silently studying the object of his interest. But while the two were lost in their own examinations, a particularly spiteful object was about to make its unhappiness at losing its snow known.

"OW! Bloody hell! What the-" Draco rubbed his head where the spine of the book had made its impact upon falling off the shelf. The book began to scuttle away, catching Draco's eye. As he made to leap after it, he collided with a certain Gryffindor, who had made the same attempt. The two sat up, Draco still rubbing his noggin (AN: hehe, fun word), Hermione now rubbing her shoulder. "Why did you get in my way Granger? I could've gotten it!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It was faster than you, idiot. And I was closer anyway. Oh well, it got away. We still have more work to do." Draco grumbled to himself for a few minutes, nursing his pounding head, but soon dragged himself to his feet.

He approached the shelves, and chose to work on the opposite side of the same bookcase Hermione was cleaning. "So. What classes are you taking?"

The noises of dissent from the books Hermione was cleaning stopped, and Draco met her eyes peering at him from the other side. "Why are you talking to me? This would go much faster if we worked separately in silence."

Draco just shrugged. "I can talk to myself, but I guarantee awkward conversations that you'll be forced to endure for however long we're in here. You might be better off just making small talk." Hermione clenched her jaw, then returned to dusting.

For several seconds, Draco thought she was ignoring him, but then she responded, "Muggle Studies, Arithmetic, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions of course."

"Outstandings on all of them, I presume?"

Hermione nodded promptly, then came back with a question about the house Quidditch standings, which he answered smugly that Slytherin was in the lead, with a record better than any in Hogwarts' history. Hermione smiled, "Well I guess you'll just have to turn to professional competition, won't you?" Draco smiled, but was careful that she didn't see it. In fact, any facial gestures made on either part went unnoticed, as there was a large bookcase full of dusty books physically separating the two. They talked about school, Quidditch, friends, what books they each liked, pointless chatter to pass the time.

Another three hours passed quickly, until Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Wow, looks like we're all done. That was much faster than expected. As much as I hate to admit it, the talking made the work much less tedious." Draco came around from another bookshelf, and helped Hermione down from the ladder she had climbed to reach the top shelf. After she was on the ground, Draco held her hand for half a second longer than necessary, but oddly, Hermione didn't pull away immediately. Her warm, brown eyes met his soft gray ones, and for that split second, they weren't Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, and Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. They were just there. Hermione felt the way she did when looking at the stars, and that realization suddenly scared her. She withdrew her hand from his, and took a step back. Draco lowered his hand, but not his eyes. Still holding her gaze, he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"This doesn't change anything. You still hate me, and I still hate you. Don't think you know anything about me." With that, Hermione slipped past him and out of sight through the library doors. Draco looked down at his hand which had been holding hers deliciously close only moments earlier, and smiled to himself. _Wouldn't dream of it._

**AN: I think this might be the most I've written for this story yet! Not sure if I should be happy about that or saddened by my lack of imagination…. Oh well, no worries. If you liked, please review. If you didn't, please review. If you just want to wish me luck on my finals, please review! And good luck to all of you taking them- I feel your pain.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, you guys might have noticed that I haven't updated in months, and I'm really sorry!! I promised myself that I'd never become that kind of writer, yet here I am. Well, I've completely lost motivation for this story, as you also might have guessed. If you'd like to take this and run with it, I'd be happy to share any ideas I had for it, but I won't be continuing this, unless I'm suddenly hit with by a meteor of inspiration or something like that.

Sorry to disappoint. Feel free to message me or review to this AN to express displeasure…


End file.
